bloodtalesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asumi Maehara
Asumi Maehara is a vampire girl of around 17 that Jon meets by chance one day, whilst engaging on a bored walk from the grounds of the Hunter HQ, after the remaining Hunters have engaged on a long lycan extermination mission. She is, after the deaths of Belmez and Serj, given the years that have passed since the events, the first of his kind that he meets for a long while. Their first meeting is fleeting, as Asumi spots Jon, and before he has a chance to react, she disappears with notable speed, vanishing into thin air. Asumi, despite her heavily Japanese name, is totally caucasian - her parents, who ARE Japanese, adopted her at a very young age. For a extended period of time, while being hunted down by The Acorn Foundation, she lives in a quonset hut in the middle of the woods. Asumi fights a long and ardous battle with her mental health - at her own description, "a whole mind that you have to literally fight against to stop it from falling apart like sponge cake in a stiff breeze". From a writer's standpoint, Asumi's mental health was neither created with the idea of her being the "hilarious wacky one" or the "feel sorry for me, isn't it tragic one" - created as just a straight-down-the-road battle with her own crumbling mind. She can occasionally, if in the background, be seen grabbing the sides of her own head, in a motion that suggests she believes her own brain is going to literally leave through her ears. During a time of extreme seriousness, or, regularly, with some effort, Asumi can keep under control, and stay perfectly sane. If she slips into her more unbalanced state, Asumi herself can be difficult to control, and the longer she stays in this state, the further she sinks, and the harder it is for her to "resurface". During fight-or-flight moments, it has actually proved to be useful - her unhinged half seems to imbue her with reactions and speed that can only be described as "unfathomable - near light speed" - shown at one point where, having been shot at, we see the bullets path from her eyes, and it appears to be travelling torwards her at a pace where it's barely moving, and at the same time, Asumi moves away from it at seemingly (in comparison to the bullet) normal speed, having left the danger zone as the bullet has barely left 2 feet away from the barrel. At its most extreme, during Asumi's "Ghost Overdrive" fight against The Clown, she blocks it's floor spikes and attacks, making her speed, at this moment, faster than reality itself. Another strange feature that her unhinged side seems to imbue on her is that she doesn't trigger any paranormal detection equipment, such as Cube's detectors, or even The Acorn Foundation's - a factor that has extremely heightened the search for her. Near the end of Motley, she contacts Jon, having heard reports of Oblivion Inc storming Benfleet, and, wanting to help, enlists a group of specialist vampires, each with a basic power, from electropathy to phantoming (passing through objects) - having studied with this group for years after leaving the Hunters and Jon for the first time, she has managed to learn a basic skill of her own - an ability she calls "redistributing" - she can, via touch, drain an illness from a person, and in the same way, plant it into somebody else, to a small level, she can do with with energies, such as electric; this ability can also be used on the mind (using this technique on herself after mastering it helped her, in her own words, "finally get her shit together"; and, given a few uninteruppted seconds, or a tremendous strain for instantaneous use, she can suck the life out of a target entirely - an option she does not frequently use, as the sensation of carrying it afterwards "can only be described as fucking awful - similar to radation poisoning." It is to be noted when Asumi grabs Jon to show off her skill, aiming to remove "any impurities, like wounds, poisons, even a cold or herpes", she recoils back, her hands feeling the sensation of a burn - as Jon notes, likely down to the ridiculous imbalance inside of him - by this point - old,strong vampire blood; Shinjinrui matter, Awakening DNA, a strong Terra's Blessing, and "whatever balls Yellow and Cube have lobbed in me over the years". She is also one of the fewer characters considered to have a Theme Song, hers being High Sense Nonsense by Hatsune Miku, itself a song about a collapsing mind and it's recipient trying to cope with it.